Solos tu y yo
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: año nuevo es para la familia algo especial...pero esa no era su familia, en ese lugar no había nada para Shen. pero aquello que buscaba, se encontraba en un techo, entre los fuegos pirotécnicos. SLASH/YAOI Wolf Boss/ Lord Shen


Hola! XD yay! Al fin mi fic de kung fu panda está listo! *W* un Shen x Boss Wolf. Espero les guste niiiian n.n

No sabía como comenzar con esta pareja pero después de ver la peli unas tres veces en un mismo día y escuchar algunos openings….comenzó a formarse en mi cabeza una dulce idea, no quería lago que fuera demasiado pasional…no aun, asi que algo dulce y tierno me pareció lo mejor para empezar. OWO espero lo disfruten n.n

OWO ya saben chicos es yaoi! Chico x chico. Así que si no les gusta, mejor ni lean y eviten dejar comentarios groseros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos OWO -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Título: solos tu y yo.**

**Película: kung fu panda 2.**

**Pareja: Boss Wolf x Lord Shen.**

Solos tú y yo

Así quiero que comencemos

Solos y juntos

Unos minutos más.

La ciudad de Gongmen se encontraban esplendorosamente adornada, en sus calles se escuchaba la música más alegre y sublime del mundo, se podían ver dragones danzantes en las plazas y pasques y a los habitantes brincando y bailando emocionados.

Y no eran para menos, todos se preparaban para recibir el año nuevo. Todo, incluso en el gran palacio de los pavorreales, todos se alistaban para festejar. La reina se había arreglado hermosamente para la velada y ella misma había supervisado cada detalle para la fiesta: el banquete, la música y la decoración. El rey había preparado los fuegos artificiales, cada uno de los que formarían la lluvia de pirotecnia.

Y cuando el tañido de la campana marco el inicio del nuevo año, desde la torre más alta del palacio. El cielo se llenó de luces, luces fantásticas de los colores más deliciosos.

Un, dos. Silencio.

Llega el ambiente

y este se hace ideal.

En los salones más suntuosos, la familia real y los miembros dela corte disfrutaban de las fiesta, entre cantos y risas. Y unos pisos abajo, en los jardines traseros, los lobos hacían su propia fiesta, no gustaban de esas fiestas pomposas del palacio; no se sentían a gusto entre tantas miradas hipócritas.

El jefe lobo descansaba en una de las terrazas, al lado de varios de sus soldados y hermanos, riendo ante los cuantos de los lobos más viejos.

-quieres más, hermano?- uno de los canes le invito más licor, era su primo, o algo así, para ellos no importaba el parentesco, habían crecido juntos y se consideraban todos hermanos o hermanas. –o ya te mareaste?

-ja, bromeas no?-el líder de aquel clan tomo la botella y la empino hacia sus labios. Aquel líquido era fuerte y le hizo estremecer al bajar por su garganta.

Pero entonces, entre el sonido de los cohetes, los lobos pudieron escuchar el canto de un pavorreal. Levantaron la vista presurosos y entre las lluvias de luces lograron ver al joven príncipe volar de uno de los balcones del palacio, completamente solo.

-era lord Shen?- varios se levantaron y miraron al joven pavorreal perderse en uno delos tejados del palacio

-habrá ocurrido algo?- los lobo comenzaron a murmurar.

El jefe lobo se levantó y se alejó lentamente, aunque sus hermanos trataron de seguirle; una señal basto para que se quedaran abajo. Con esa agilidad propia de su raza, el líder de los guardias del palacio trepo tratando de alcanzar al monarca.

-Lord Shen…Lord She..Shen?- aquel canino se acercó lentamente, había encontrado a su señor en uno de los techos más altos, sentado en silencio entre las luces de los cohetes. Por un segundo se quedó asombrado, boquiabierto, mirando la hermosa ave albina. –woow…-suspiro asombrado.

Aquella vista parecía casi divina, las plumas de Shen se tenían momentáneamente del color de la pirotecnia que adornaba el cielo y la luz de la luna le bañaba, haciendo de esa mirada herida algo celestial.

La ciudad encanta,

Siempre

Un sueño para los que aman.

Loco estoy y siento

Enormes ganas de gritar.

-está todo bien, lord Shen?- le pregunto acercándose con las orejas gachas, lento y sumiso para no hacerlo enojar más.

-tu qué crees?- le murmuro el monarca sin mirarle.

El lobo se acercó y se sentó a su lado.. Mirando la ciudad que parecía fabricada en oro, entra tantas linternas.

-era aburrida la fiesta?- el lobo sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado, lo sabía desde antes de que ocurriera. Aquel joven pavorreal se había quejado toda la semana que sus padre le ignoraban más de la cuenta.

El joven amo no pudo disimular su sonrisa.

Desde hacía algunos años Shen había escapado de las fiestas de su familia, hacia acto de presencia con sus padres y cuando estos se descuidaban, huía de ahí y se iba con los lobos a jugar. Pero esta ocasión, su madre le había "suplicado" que se quedara, que pasara la noche con su "familia", y Shen no se había negado, la idea le había parecido bien, pasar el año nuevo con su familia. Pero en cuanto los arreglos para la fiesta comenzaron, se dio cuenta que no eran más que mentiras. Después de poner un pie en la fiesta, después de esa hermosa "escena de la familia imperial", sus padres le dejaron y Shen quedo rodeado de personas que no conocía; y al final….se había hartado de tanta hipocresía.

-demasiado…- Shen le respondió cortante, mirando al lobo de reojo. –no deberías esta con tu mandada?

-no "deberíamos" Estar con la manada?- le corrigió el lobo.

-aun puedo ir con ustedes?- el orgulloso pavorreal bajo la cabeza.

-siempre será bienvenido, lord Shen.- el lobo levanto la vista, la lluvia de efímeras estrellas de pólvora aún continuaba y no parecía tener fin.

Shen podía ver la cola del jefe lobo batir el aire con suavidad.

-en serio?- se fijó en el involuntario movimiento que delataba el ánimo del soldado.

-yo siempre…- se detuvo y corrigió sus palabras. –nosotros siempre le cuidaremos, estamos aquí para usted.

-así que…- el joven monarca se recargo en el hombro del can. –estas aquí por mí?- le susurro coqueto, posando su cabeza en el cuello del lobo.

El jefe lobo se tensó y no supo que responder al verse descubierto.

Los ojos del joven alvino le miraban con insistencia, esperando una respuesta,

-pues…- aquel cruel guerrero desvió el rostro y de improvisto dio una lamida en la mejilla del pavorreal.

Y me lleva el deseo de besarte

Saber lo que sientes

Y tomarte entre mis brazos

Solos tú y yo.

Esta vez fue Shen el sorprendido, no sintió asco ni repulsivo, había pasado suficiente tiempo con los lobos para saber que aquello significaba mucho para el jefe de la manada.

-vallamos a la fiesta, lord Shen. La mandada le espera.- paso su garra alrededor de los hombros de aquella hermosa ver y le sonrió.

-podemos quedarnos un rato más así?- le pidió el heredero al trono, acurrucándose a su lado para poder disfrutar del resto de la pirotecnia. –viejo amigo?

Aquel canino le estrecho suavemente.

-el tiempo que quiera, lord Shen.- sonrió con ternura. –el tiempo que quiera.

Y me lleva el deseo de besarte

Saber lo que sientes

y tomarte entre mis brazos

Solos tú y yo.

Solos tú y yo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sé por qué quedo así, XD pero me gusta sí que sí. OWO me gustó mucho. Espero les haya gustado no es un pareja usual…no es un fandom usual, pero me llamo la atención y planeo hacer otros OWO espero que si les gusta el yaoi se den una vuelta por mi cuenta, tengo varios fanfic que podrían gustarles.

Espero que puedan dejarme un review para saber que les ha parecido niiian OWO


End file.
